


i'll be your shelter

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [103]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, kind of, soft dom, thats good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale relieves crowley of his stresses - mostly by relieving him of any thought whatsoever
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	i'll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the ooga chaka baby rn how r yall doing hope ur all good im in a bttm crowley mood

it's about a need to heal.

when he presses crowley down, hips flush with his bottom, feeling awfully overdressed in comparison to his lover's nudity, he does it out of need. because he needs crowley to feel better, he needs to soothe that burgeoning knot that ties into his chest, the guilt and shame and _god knows what_ of being a demon. aziraphale can't even imagine what he goes through, every single hour of the day. a pain so passive it ticks like a metronome clock, keeping itself well hidden, until its crowning hour arrives. flaring up exactly when crowley least needs it, and burning, _burning_ the lover aziraphale has sworn to protect.

crowley grips the pillows beneath him until he's tugging the cases loose, ruffling white fabric. and before he can take the time to apologize, make some comment on how he's ruining the bedroom's tidy state, aziraphale is spreading his cheeks, and licking over him. not _inside_ just yet, he doesn't want to overwhelm him.

"aziraphale . . . " he pants, rutting his hips down for the sweet relief of cool sheets against his overheating cock. "more, please."

aziraphale kneads at the downy-soft plush of his ass, squeezing when he deepens his attentions. sucking on crowley's rim, and laving his tongue across the flesh as if he were trying to memorize every furl and wrinkle. when he pulls away to kiss, it makes crowley shiver. affection delivered in such an intimate place, like a promise to adore every last part of him. 

there's a sweet, slippery sucking noise, then aziraphale's fingers are inside him. curling and hot, pressing hard into that glorious crux of nerves. he rubs with his fingertips, strokes gently, forcefully, almost _petting,_ and crowley can't breathe through it. he tilts his head to the side, cheek sticky with sweat as it clings to the pillow fabric. even moving in time with aziraphale feels beyond his composure, led to a helpless, dependent state by the most deceptively kind hand imaginable.

when crowley glares back at him, murmurs something incomprehensibly adjacent to _'bastard,'_ aziraphale only smiles, and thrusts a little deeper, fiercer. it snaps crowley back into line, whimpering and weaker for it, fussing with the sheets until aziraphale gives him a hand to hold onto. praising him all the while, keeping up his tune even as crowley's pushed over the edge, squirming violently in vain hopes of escaping his gentle torment. the only sound audible above the high-pitched keens being an endless litany of, _'good boy, lovely boy, my darling, just like that, so good for me,'_

in the end, when crowley can do little but sink further into the bed, and pant out the rest of his afterglow, aziraphale is proud. certainly, he's fucked out every last bit of self-doubt consuming his dear crowley. if only for the evening, then the evening is long enough to last.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think az is a soft service dom siri send tweet


End file.
